


How Endgame Should Have Ended

by DarkArchangelofVengeance



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Sharon Carter (Marvel), F/M, Sharon Carter Defense Squad, Sharon Carter Deserves Better, Steve Rogers deserves better, how endgame should have ended, sharon carter month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkArchangelofVengeance/pseuds/DarkArchangelofVengeance
Summary: How Endgame should have ended.Sharon Carter recovered from the snap and joined the rest of the Avengers in the final battle against Thanos. Afterwards, as she and Steve prepare to return the stones, they also prepare to save all of their fallen friends.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	How Endgame Should Have Ended

It was finally over. Those who had been snapped away had returned. Thanos was defeated. They’d lost Natasha, they’d lost Tony, but they’d won.

Steve was ready to go back in time and return the stones to where they belonged, to insure that the other timelines wouldn’t be thrown out of balance. Bruce was readying the equipment, and Sam, Bucky, and Sharon were all there with him. He was dressed in the white, black, and red time travel suit that he used previously to go through time with the other Avengers who hadn't been snapped to collect the stones. In the past, he'd caught sight of his old flame Peggy Carter, and was surprised to find a picture of him on her desk. What surprised him the most was that it was the only picture. Despite having a husband and kids, Peggy only had an old black and white photo of him on her desk. Steve had kept the picture of Peggy in his compass for a long time, but after he and Sharon fell in love, after he told her "I love you" for the first time while on the run from Ross's men, he had removed the photo of Peggy and tucked it away someplace safe so he and Sharon could both remember her, but hadn't looked at it since. His compass now had a photo of Sharon in it.

Steve said his good-byes to Sam and Bucky, including telling Bucky to not do anything stupid until he got back and for Bucky to reply with a huge grin on his face: "how can I, you’re taking all the stupid with you." An old reminder of a time when they were much younger, a time when they never could have imagined that they would be living in the twenty-first century fighting purple aliens who wanted to erase people from existence.

“Ready to go?” Sharon asked as soon as she said her own good-byes to their friends. She was suited up in her very own time travel suit which was over the white armored catsuit she usually wore, the opposite of Natasha's black one. Sharon had been snapped away with all the others during the infinity war. She hadn’t been in Wakanda with them, instead at a safe house. Steve had contacted her to join them, but it had taken her too long to get to the battlefield, and she was snapped away before they could see each other again. But once all of them returned and Dr. Strange brought them to the battlefield through portals, Sharon had been right there along with Bucky and Sam and Wanda and all the others, ready to fight, ready to avenge.

“Ready,” Steve said, smiling at the love of his life, at the woman he had loved more than anyone else in this life.

Sharon took his hand, a grin on her face. The two of them had a plan. They’d talked it over together. The way time travel worked involved creating alternate timelines. In one of these alternate timelines, a woman named Gamora had come forward into the future despite dying for the Soul Stone just like Natasha did, except now Gamora was alive again. A different version of her, but still Gamora. Nebula had killed her past self, but still lived. Past versions of Thanos and his entire army had come into the future and died, and yet the infinity war still happened. It had been Sharon who thought of it first: if they could do all that, then why couldn’t they grab past versions of all the people they had lost? Natasha, Tony, Pietro, Vision… they could save them all after returning the stones.

And so, Steve and Sharon clasped hands, and Bruce sent them back to the past on a mission to not only preserve reality, but to save their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Endgame should have ended, and would have if the writers hadn't needed to write characters off while still getting to milk their cash cow with future movies and if they didn't have a horrible habit of erasing women from their narrative. Sharon Carter was erased with the snap and she was originally planned to not only be in Infinity War and Endgame, but for her relationship with Steve to be endgame. The writers made it clear in their movie that every time you go back in time, you create an alternate timeline. This is how a past version of Gamora is living in the future. This is how Nebula was able to kill her past self. This is how Tony Stark was able to kill past versions of Thanos and his army. Logically, Steve should have gone back in time and rescued all of his friends, not lived a quiet life in an alternate timeline with Peggy Carter, an abusive woman who shot at him and hired known Hydra Nazis like Zola to work for SHIELD, rather than with the comic canon love of his life, Sharon Carter. The MCU did Sharon so dirty, giving her role away to Natasha in Winter Soldier, (I love Nat, but come on), not giving her a larger role in Civil War and letting her be part of the airport battle, erasing her from Infinity War and Endgame, and giving the love of her life to her aunt. And frankly, in recent years, comics haven't been treating Sharon that much better. The entire Dimension Z arc as well as bringing back Peggy Carter in the latest Cap run, (there's even an issue that's still only on pre-order that says that in order for Peggy Carter to live again, Sharon might pay the price). I'm sick of Peggy Carter hurting her niece with her very presence. Especially when Peggy is an abusive woman who shot at Steve and hires nazis to SHIELD and Hayley Atwell encouraged her fans to hate on Sharon and Staron, only to then be rewarded for her behavior with the ending she wanted. So, in honor of Sharon Carter month, I have created this story to not only show how Endgame should have ended, but that Sharon should have been involved. It's just a brief oneshot, but it didn't take much to get the point across.


End file.
